


Together in the afterlife

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Episode: s08e08 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Upon arriving in the afterlife Oliver finds a person he didn't expect because she literately cannot be dead given she was alive as he died. That person is Sara Lance. Just what exactly is going on here and how Oliver has already died long before his death on Earth 38? Find out.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Together in the afterlife

**Hello**

**Not much to add so on with the story**

* * *

Unknown location

Glancing around to see he is in the Queen Mansion living room Oliver figures this is either a gateway to the afterlife, so once again back in purgatory, or the hereafter itself. The last thing he remembers was dying while being comforted by Sara and Barry, only realizes he can feel the power of the Spectre still inside. Until the Spectre is needed again Oliver figures this is no doubt a resting place.

A voice from nearby "Hello Ollie it's good to see you."

Oliver turns seeing Sara standing there by the doorway wearing jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt with being barefoot, her blonde hair flows as freely as ever.

"How?" Oliver asks in confusion.

"Because the Sara who you last saw was not me, not completely" Sara replies "In a way, I never truly came back after… Malcolm killed me on that roof."

"Laurel and I went in to pull your soul out… unless we never successfully did. You were never fully complete" Oliver says in realization.

"John Constantine is good at what he does in magic, but the process is not perfect. It's against nature" Sara explains.

"That's why you ran so quickly after coming back from the dead, joined the Legends group with never looking back and hardly caring about your family, including even your father dying. Slept around with so many women when time traveling including seducing a whole town of them, and not caring about the consequences of that time period. Which is not something a victim of Ivo's would have done" Oliver replies.

"I'm not the only one who never came fully back, you never did either after you faced Ras al Ghul," Sara says.

"Given how I let my teammates walk all over me as soon as I came back, and put up with everything the newer recruits did, let Felicity get away with actual terrorism joining Helix among everything else… yeah, I suppose I died on that mountain" Oliver replies figuring it out.

"Yep. Tatsu used the Lotus on you which has it's own side effects similar to pit water" Sara says walking over to him.

Nodding "So what are you doing here Sara? Are you to guide me into the next stage of the afterlife or something?" Oliver inquires.

Placing her hands on his chest tenderly "No I'm just here for you if you want me to be" Sara says.

"Spending the rest of the afterlife with you? I don't see any downsides for that at all. I've missed you" Oliver replies fondly.

"Me neither and I've never stopped loving you," Sara says.

"Neither have I" Oliver replies.

Leaning in Oliver and Sara share a passionate, love-filled kiss with Sara running a hand through his hair while Oliver runs his hands down her back to rest on her waist. From their party days in college, Lian Yu and later fighting side by side as vigilantes to save their city they have always been there for each other. Understood one another in ways no one else can. Now they are finally at peace together.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**So, using Sara dying in 3x01 and her soul never being fully intact upon returning from the dead explains all the poor writing brought on by Marc Guggenheim and the rest involving her.**

**Next for the same thing happening to Oliver is two reasons. One explains why Oliver's character became a mess and solves the whole penicillin/tea reasoning for healing Oliver which has always been garbage.**

**Until next time**


End file.
